


Stay

by EveryDayBella, StarryEyedShields



Series: Stucky Flashathon 2k15 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, Bruising, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mute Bucky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, err well more plot than intended, steve and bucky have issues, sudden attack of feels, these two are pretty messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayBella/pseuds/EveryDayBella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedShields/pseuds/StarryEyedShields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens like this everytime. Steve will be fighting and getting his ass kicked. He’ll drop down out of nowhere and save Steve from almost certain doom, or at least a lot of bruises. This time it even happens in an alley and if that isn’t irony then Steve doesn’t know what is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Angelycdevil sent me this fanart https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B9NVGQuCQAAs5BT.jpg and told me to write her a flash. It didn't quite turn out like I thought. This is not my normal thing at all. Unbeta'd. all mistakes are mine.

It happens like this everytime. Steve will be fighting and getting his ass kicked. He’ll drop down out of nowhere and save Steve from almost certain doom, or at least a lot of bruises. This time it even happens in an alley and if that isn’t irony then Steve doesn’t know what is.

After they finish fighting Steve has a moment to stare. Bucky’s covered in black kevlar, but his hair is shorter than last time. Still long, just coming to the tops of his checks. He looks like he’s eaten more than a power bar here or there and Steve wants to rejoice. The last time he’d looked damn near emaciated.

Finally, after what felt like hours of anxious waiting, Bucky looked up at him those steel blue eyes that Steve has been in love with since he was a kid. There’s a spark in them Steve hasn’t seen yet. It’s life, real living, breathing, painful, joyous life. For the first time Bucky might be closer to the surface than the Winter Soldier.

Then Bucky’s lips are on his. The wet drag of their tongues, the sting of teeth sinking into lips, bruises left by fingers as they pull each other closer. It’s a brutal kiss seething with hidden violence and desperation. It’s nothing new. They’ve never been careful. Bucky was the only one who didn’t treat Steve with kid gloves and Steve, well, there’s always been something desperate about the way he’s clung to Bucky.

Except for when it really mattered, of course.

Steve grunts when his back hits the grey brick wall. He doesn’t hesitate before using his new leverage to hook his hip up around Bucky’s waist. He needs Bucky closer, he needs skin on skin and the burn of the hint of pain. It’s the only time Steve feels small anymore and he craves it like a drug.

Metal fingers whir and pull sharply at blond hair dragging a moan from Steve’s throat and exposing the long column of his neck. Bucky sinks teeth into the soft skin there, sucking and biting a bruise into bloom against Steve’s pale skin. Steve’s fingers twist into long, dark hair to pull closer. There’s a whimper in his mouth when he shoves his hips forward needing the grind and tension, but his suit is constricting.

It’s a heady thing having Bucky this close. All Steve can possibly think is Bucky, his hands, his lips, his teeth, the harsh gasps for air, his musky scent. Steve’s hands seattle over the leather covered ass, squeezing and pulling a ragged moan from Bucky’s lips. It’s the first sound that the assassin has made and it set Steve’s blood on fire. He needs more of that sound. More of everything involving Bucky really.

Bucky must feel much the same. His mouth pulls away from Steve’s neck and he thinks he can feel the sting of at least three hickeys. Bucky’s focused and exact as he begins pulling at the buckles and zippers on Steve’s suit. Steve’s fingers are remarkably more clumsy as he pulls at kevlar and leather, seeking the warmth that always seemed to seep from his skin.

One of Bucky’s big hands wraps around Steve’s thigh and pulls it up to rest around his waist. Bucky then pulls him from the wall and tips them down so that Steve is stretched out on the ground, Bucky’s big frame looming over him between his knees. Steve pulls a breath in and grabs Bucky’s broad shoulders, yanking him down to fuse their lips together until they're both swollen and moaning around the pain.

Steve isn’t quite sure how they managed to get the suits off from their awkward position. All he knows is he's scratching his nails down the thick muscles on Bucky’s back until the brunette is just short of screaming.

It’s a frenzy of teeth, lips, and hands until Bucky manages to get fingers around Steve’s cock. The blond sinks down to the ground not caring that the alley is probably disgusting. He goes boneless as warm and cold fingers start jacking him off.

“Bucky.” The name leaves his lips in a whine, eyes squeezing shut as the pleasure races up his spine in shivery waves. There’s so much he wants to say, wants to scream, but the words all get tied up behind his lips and the only thing he can even think is, So good. So good. God, Bucky, please don’t ever stop.

He’s so lost in the pleasure that he misses the retreat of cold fingers until one hard finger is tracing the curve of his lips. Steve knows exactly what Bucky wants and doesn’t hesitate to suck the finger into his mouth just like he wouldn’t hesitate with Bucky’s cock. He’s not sure how much synsation he has in the metal arm, but that doesn’t stop Steve from sucking and nipping the metal until the aluminum flavor is stuck on his tongue and his lips are stretched wide around all four of them.

Bucky’s eyes are blown wide and dark. Pink, pouty lips hanging open as Steve makes a show out of giving his fingers a suck job. It’s these moments, when Bucky is more focused on Steve and his pleasure then on what’s going on around them, that he looks the most like the Bucky he knew before the war. Steve tries to remember this face because he knows he will likely spend many dark and lonely hours trying and failing to sketch it.

The metal slowly withdraws from Steve’s mouth as Bucky crawls down his body. Steve spreads his legs, knowing what’s coming and wanting Bucky there. The hand on his cock is teasingly slow now, barely moving at all. Steve jumps as the metal hand, warmed from having been in his mouth, makes its way between his ass.

There’s a litany of moans and whimpers falling from Steve’s lips as just the slightest amount of pressure is applied. He wants to thrust up into the hand still wrapped his cock, or down onto the hard metal. He can’t decide which and the tease is driving him crazy. He throws his head back, neck arching in submission.

Not a moment later, like he was waiting for it, Bucky sucks the head of his cock into his mouth and breaches him with one finger. A ragged shout escapes Steve’s mouth going from under simulated to overstimulated in an instant. He’s babbling, moaning, crying, and whimpering, pulling on Bucky’s hair with both fists as he’s worked open and kept on the edge of coming. He’s powerless against bucky’s onslaught.

He screams when a second, and then a third finger gets added. It’s pleasure and pain in equal measure. Bucky’s warm mouth keeping his attention divided and broken. Thrusting down on three hard fingers and up into a wet mouth. He nearly comes when his cock hits the back of Bucky’s throat. Fingers twist into a spot that has him sobbing and begging for a release until he begins to think that this might drive him crazy.

If anyone could drive him crazy it would Bucky and Steve would run into it willingly with his whole heart.

“Buck, Buck.” Steve’s voice is rough and wet from screaming and sobbing in turns. “Fuck me. Fuck me, please.”

Bucky gives him one last, hard suck before letting him fall from his mouth. Bucky’s blue eyes are nearly all black. Depthless and impenetrable. Steve knows he should be scared, but its a far away worry. He’s not the Winter Soldier and Bucky wouldn’t hurt him. Not really.

Steve whimpers when fingers are withdrawn leaving him with the empty, lonely feeling that invites. He grabs on to Bucky’s waist as their lips meet. Steve searches out his own flavor on Bucky’s tongue as the other man sighs, nestling his cock between Steve’s ass. It’s back to the slow grind, the tease, and Steve pulls on Bucky’s side and waist with enough force that he knows that the man he loves will be covered in marks.

Something finally snaps in Bucky as he grabbed Steve’s waist angling him so that his ass is in the air and his legs pressed back into his chest. Steve doesn’t breath as Bucky pushes in slow and steady until he’s fully seated inside. Steve sighs, full and complete, grabbing Bucky’s face to pull him down into a bruising kiss.

A ragged cry escapes his lips as Bucky pulls away only to come back hard and fast. It’s all Steve can do to hang on as Bucky fucks him ruthlessly. Steve is pretty sure he’ll feel it tomorrow and can’t bring himself to regret it. Not when Bucky’s there for a change. When he might not be there in a few minutes.

Steve whines, neck out stretched and tense as a bow string. He needs this. He needs him. He needs them. Always just them. Every other thought is driven from his mind by the hard slap of Bucky’s body against his. It is the only thing that mattered.

Steve manages to get one fist back in Bucky’s hair enough to pull him down. The whines and babbling that fall from Steve’s mouth prevent them from getting a kiss. They can do little more than breath into each others mouths, wide eyes so close that they can see nothing but bright blue turned almost black by lust.

Bucky’s hitting that spot again and Steve comes completely undone. He screams something that might have once been Bucky’s name.

He forces himself to keep his eyes open. He wants to watch this. Bucky gives a grunt, his eyes drift half shut, and his face relaxes into a sweet smile as he comes. Steve loves nothing so much as watching Bucky ride out his orgasm. The worry, the tension, the anguish that he carries around with him like armour slips away and leaves him blissed out in its wake. Steve could fill sketchbooks with that look.

Steve pulls him down and kisses his breathless lips. For the first time in this whole encounter its not violent and likely to leave them with bruises. There’s no teeth, not sharp fingernails. It’s sweet, almost chaste as Steve uses his whole body to hold him there.

“Stay.” Steve whispers against Bucky's lips, all but speaking the words into him. “We’ll make it work somehow. Just. Stay.”

Bucky’s blue eyes are conflicted. This is always the same. Steve always asks him to stay, but Bucky always leaves taking a piece of his heart in the process.

There is one change this time. Bucky kisses Steve again. It can barely be felt, just the faint brush of soft lips, but it says all the things that Steve knows Bucky can’t use words to say.

It says, “I’m sorry I can’t stay.”

It says, “I’m sorry I just keep using you.”

It says, “Wait for me, please.”

It says, “I love you.”

Bucky’s weight is gone seconds later and he disappears. Steve has never been able to follow him.

Not that that’s ever stopped Steve Rogers before.

 


End file.
